1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a better waterproof performance.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Pat. No. 102044776 discloses both an electrical connector and a manufacturing method of the electrical connector. Because metal and resin are not completely combined, there is still interspace therebetween, as well as between the contacts and the insulative body, even though the insulative body is molded over the metal shell and the contacts.
China Pat. No. 101896645 discloses a resin-metal bonded body of an aluminum metal member and a thermoplastic resin member, which has improved bonding strength and good durability. The aluminum metal member and the thermoplastic resin member are bonded together by an anodic oxide coating having a film thickness of 70-1500 nm or an anodic oxide coating having a triazine thiol in the inner and upper portions. The anodic oxide coating has an infrared absorption spectrum peak intensity ascribed to OH group at 0.0001-0.16.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,634 discloses a resin-metal composite technology: TRI Composite Technology. The TRI Composite Technology is a technology of joining plastic to a metal such as an aluminum alloy, a copper alloy etc within the metal mold by chemical coupling or by bonding chemically, which involves applying an electrochemical special metal surface treatment and insert injection molding. This technology provides firm joining without using any adhesive or bonding agent and is therefore capable of designing minute parts.
An electrical connector having a better waterproof performance is desired.